These Late Nights and More to Come
by Drakriff
Summary: Another humor-ish oneshot involving Marshall, Gumball and Fionna. :D Sequel to "Yet another late night."


These late nights and more to come.

AutNotes: In case you're wondering this is a sequel to "Yet another late night". Someone requested for it so I guess I'm makin it. Something to cheer you guys up from "Borderline Beings" XD

The prince stood in the balcony of his castle looking down on his kingdom at night. The night breeze was calm and cool. Perfect for this kind of night. He wasn't really supposed to do anything tonight.

Wrong again.

While looking out the balcony, he heard the door behind him open and close. He didn't bother to look back. He knew it was Marshall. Who else would it be?

"Hey there Pinky." Gumball turned around to see his smiling face. More like a planning face. What had he planned? "So what's this whole visit for?" The prince asked while still gazing down at his kingdom. The sugar coated roofs and all that.

"Well the thing is, I'm bored and want to do something that'll pump adrenaline throught my veins. Marshall tossed his duffel bag onto the prince's bag.

"What do you have in mind?" The prince never took his gaze off hhis kingdom. Laziness was all over him tonight.

"Like I said something exciting" He could hear Marshall walking towards him. "What's in the bag?" The prince asked him.

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to get a little souvenir from what's gonna go down tonight." The prince smiled.

"Alright so can you think of anything?" He turned to see Marshall after a long gaze outside his balcony.

Marshall smiled. But to be honest he couldn't get single thought in his head. Something exciting? Something rushed? Or maybe...something perverse? Hell yeah let's go with that.

"Oh remember those nights when we would think of Fionna and-"

"Don't say it! Not here at least! Ugh...I thought we agreed never to remember those nights?" The prince put his hand to his face.

Marshall laughed at him. At how he couldn't accept how perverted they both were.

"So were going to do something like that again?" Marshall grinned at the prince who put his hand down to waist level. Hesitant, the prince sighed but managed to put on a grin.

"That's the spirit. And I've got just the perfect idea."

-At Marshall's house-

The two were in Marshall's room getting ready for something exciting. Hopefully that is.

"What are going to do again?" The prince was a bit unsure at Marshall's idea for fun.

"We're gonna steal her underwear remember?" Marshall grabbed two completely black ninja-like outifts from his closet.

"Woah what are those?" The prince wondered while looking at the black costumes. They were stretchy and the black was the sleek kind.

"I'm not gonna tell you about these. But the thing I am gonna tell you is that you need to take off your shirt and pants for this kind of disguise."

The prince agreed and slipped off his pink shirt and pants until he was in his boxers. He stretched the ninja-sort of costume and got into it. It made him look like a shadow.

The only thing that wasn't like a shadow was the opening at the eye area so one could see through it.

"Wow this thing makes someone look invisible in the darkness." The prince's smile couldn't be seen through the ninja suit.

"Exactly." Marshall proceeded to put on his suit while in his boxers.

By the time the two were ready in their suits. Marshall brought along the duffel bag which he slung on his shoulder.

Marshall carried the prince by his shoulders and flew out to Fionna's tree house.

Marshall flew down to the door at the foot of the tree house. "Marshall can't you fly us through the window instead of the door?"

"Nah. It's half the fun to sneak into someone's house." Marshall slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noise. Fionna and Cake were probably still awake. It was only 8:21.

Marshall entered the ground floor quietly and after scanning the area, signalled for Gumball to get in. Both quietly sneaked their way up the stairs. They stopped at the highest step.

Marshall poked his head upwards and saw Fionna and Cake were in the kitchen with their backs turned. Perfect.

They were talking over dinner and Marshall started to crawl to the ladder which lead to their room.

As Marshall began to climb up, he saw the prince crawling the same way he did. After he was assured, Marshall continued to go up the ladder until he reached Fionna and Cake's dark room.

Suddenly Marshall heard Fionna's voice and Cake's footsteps coming closer and closer to the ladder. A bead of sweat ran down the right side of his face as he remembered the prince wasn't up the ladder yet.

Marshall ran over to the ladder and saw Gumball was climbing as fast as he could. By the time, Gumball had gotten up, Cake was ready to stretch Fionna up to the room.

Marshall grabbed him and ran into one of her closets. He closed the closet and watched Fionna and Cake walk past the closet they were both hiding in. Fionna turned on the lights and continued walking.

Funny how this time Marshall was hiding from Fionna. He could see the two through the small horizontal openings of the closet.

And then shit happens.

Marshall saw Fionna's hand slowly reach for the door. Getting closer and closer.

Marshall's blood raced through his veins and something unexpected actually happened.

"Fionna get down here!" It was Cake. He didn't notice Cake went back down leaving Fionna there.

That the was just too close. Marshall calmed down and turned to Gumball who was just as relieved as he was.

"That was close." Gumball whispered.

Marshall nodded. He looked through the openings again and saw that Fionna was about to climb down.

She turned off the lights and climbed down slowly yelling back: "Coming!"

Once he was sure that she was gone, Marshall opened the closet and went back out with Gumball following behind him.

"So where do you think the underwear is?" Marshall asked with a normal volume.

"Maybe it's in the closet we just hid?" Gumball said annoyed.

Marshall thought about it for a while.

"Oh yeah you're right!" Marshall headed back to the closet and Gumball started to sort through each article of clothing.

While they were looking through shirts, Marshall spoke up.

"Hey wanna hear a joke?"

"Is this really the time for jokes?"

"Hey this is supposed to be fun you know?"

"Fine let's hear it..."

"Ok so what's long and black?"

"Lord Monochromicon's wang?" The prince smiled at how dirty his mind was.

"What? No!"

The two laughed at the joke even if the punch line wasn't said.

"So what is long and black?" The prince asked smiling.

"The unemployment line."

"What?" The prince didn't know what he meant.

"Nevermind it was a joke a long long time ago. Nobody really gets it anymore."

"Whatever." They got back to sorting through in hope of finding the prized underwear.

No such luck for the two.

They transferred to another closet and started sifting through more clothes.

And finally they found it. It was a white panty with blue flowers on it.

"Finally." Marshall said. Marshall took the underwear, stood up and started rubbing it against his crotch area.

"Ugh dude what the heck?" Gumball was disgusted.

"What? We're both pervs here aren't we?"

"Sure..." The prince got up with another panty in his hand and rubbed it against his crotch area just like Marshall.

He grinned at Marshall at the same time.

"Ha. I knew you'd give in sometime."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

After ten more minutes of more panty rubbing, the two finally "finished" and left the tree house.

Marshall was carrying Gumball again. He was going to fly him back home first.

"Hey Marshall where did that joke come from anyway?" The prince was still wondering about it.

"Oh it was a racist joke." Marshall smiled down at him.

"A what joke?"

Marshall chuckled under his breath.

"Come one Marshall tell me about those kind of jokes." The prince whined.

Again, Marshall laughed and spoke.

"Maybe some other night."

"Aww man."

-End-

AutNotes: Well yeah. Another humor-perv oneshot from me. Hope you guys enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if I offended anyone!


End file.
